The Remote
by spellboy555
Summary: In the future, a journalist and a gamer named Kosmo who is of the age 14 is chosen to test out a remote that will allow traveling through games and TV shows possible. Be sure to Read and Review and leave a question and i may respond. (very far from being considered a brony, just wanted to see how well this story idea goes.)
1. Chapter 1

The Remote

Chapter 1: The Future

The year is 2704, October 14. I have been selected from a group of individuals to test a new type of technology; a technology that allows time travel and the ability to game jump and show jump however the user pleases.

"Kosmo," The scientist began. "You should be honored to have been chosen and to be at such a young age."

He was right; I was the youngest out of the ten candidates. In fact, I was the only teenager there. The rest of them were in their mid-30's.

"A 14 year old should be able to travel into games and shows with ease and not get affected by time traveling." The scientist said. "Do you know your first destination?"

I did, it was a game that people had been speaking of in the early 2000's. Assassins Creed Brotherhood. When I mentioned this to the scientist, he seemed to be approving.

"Very well." The scientist said. "Now remember, keep in contact with us with the remote, once you're done sightseeing, and tell me how it felt going through games and shows. I will then record these results and hopefully make it easier for more people to travel."

I acknowledged my understanding to him and took off with a press of a button.


	2. Chapter 2

The Remote

Chapter 2: Rome and the Borgia

The feeling of traveling through games feels like your body is getting ripped apart and placed back together. When I get to what appeared to be a very distant past Rome, I felt like my body was getting stretched until finally, the pain had gone away. Everyone began to stare at me because of my clothes.

"Hehe, I'm foreign." I said in hopes of drawing their attention away from me.

Luckily it did. I decided it was time to get some different clothes not just to fit in, but to look like a complete badass. I went to the nearest fabric store, but then I realized that I didn't have any money at all. I hated doing this, but I had no choice. I had to pick pocket civilians. After a few minutes I had gotten enough money for that green cloak. After I had bought it, I immediately put it on. I was right; it would make me look like a badass. The hoody had covered my face so luckily no one will be able to recognize me for pick pocketing them. Although, I needed something to defend myself with. I debated myself to either get a long sword or two hidden blades. In the end, I decided to buy the hidden blades since I did practice some martial arts when I was around 10 years old. Anyways, I had to travel around a mile to get to the blacksmith store. Luckily, I had enough money to buy two hidden blades. Equipping these on my arms was not easy to do. However, the blacksmith helped me out with it.

"Thank you." I said to the blacksmith.

The blacksmith nodded and returned to work. I continued to record some of my experiences with the remote. After reaching a certain part of Rome, I noticed some strange guards wearing red. I asked a random civilian who those guards were and he said that they were part of something called the Borgia. It seems as though the Borgia is an organization trying to take over Rome but another organization called the Assassins are trying to stop them. I felt really intrigued about the Assassins so I asked him where I can find out where to find the assassins are. Unfortunately, he did not know. I think it's best that I don't get involved with these affairs. I was beginning to think where I would go next. 'I wonder if virtual items can be transferred into the real world.' I thought to myself. I then began to think of where I wanted to go next. I wanted to travel somewhere that has mythical beings and magic available. I then remembered a show being mentioned somewhere on the internet by people called "Bronies." I don't fully understand this term but the show they were talking about definitely peaked my interest. I shall head there tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The Remote

Chapter 3: My Little Problem

I had rented a room at a nearby hotel and it was surprisingly comfortable for being a pixelated bed. The next day, I checked out and prepared myself to transport to my next destination. However, before I went I returned to the lab at the correct time and location.

"Welcome back Kosmo, and nice clothes." The Scientist said.

"Thanks." I responded as I handed him the data I had written down. "Hey Ted, I do want to make one more trip to another place. Also, I need to use your computer quickly."

"If it means more data, go ahead." Ted said as he opened up the data folder and handed me a new data folder. "Have fun, and do NOT, I repeat, do NOT lose that remote! I had to tell you that ten times just for you to acknowledge me talking the first time you got here."

"Relax." I said to reassure Ted.

"Fine, just be sure to record your experiences and the data." Ted said. "And the computer's right there."

I nodded and made my way towards the computer. I went to the Google search engine and typed in the term 'brony'. A bunch of links had popped up but I was mainly looking for a definition of the term. Apparently, a brony is a person who is part of the fandom of the show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." I had no idea what to expect from this other than it did sound something that little girls would watch. Although , I had no right to judge the people who watched it. This fandom was huge during the early 2000's and seems to still be going on today. 'Alright, time to see what all the hype is about this show.' I thought to myself.

"Wish me luck Ted; I have no idea what I'm in for." I said with a smile as I left for the world of this bizarre show.

My body felt like it was ripping apart once again, only this time the pain grew worse. When I had arrived, the pain was too great and I fainted. Before I fainted though, I did notice a strange figure walking towards me before my eyes were fully closed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Remote

Chapter 4: Missing Remote

While I was fainted, a strange dream had occurred to me. I was floating, but a purple mist was trying to hold me in place. I had woken up but not on the floor like I expected, but in a bed. I got up but no one was around. I looked around and noticed that the place I am in looks like the inside of a huge hollow tree. I quickly checked my pockets, but the remote was gone and so was the data folder. I quickly got out of the bed and thought it was best to observer from a distance. I noticed there were some stairs heading down. I walked down as slowly and quietly as I could. I peeked from the top corner to see if anyone was present. Luckily, I saw no one around. I went down the stairs and looked around for the remote and folder. I found the folder on a counter with a lot of ink pots. Although, the folder wasn't something I really cared about since no information was placed in yet. What I really cared about since no information was the remote. If that remote was in the wrong hands, disaster could befall Earth, and since I don't have any idea what this show is about, they are a threat no matter what, regardless of the show's name.

'Come on Kosmo, think!' I thought to myself. 'If you were a remote where would you be? Ah, this is exactly like looking for the T.V. remote back at home!'

After what felt like an hour of searching, I heard the door opening. I quickly ran back upstairs and back into the bed, hoping to deceive who or what was coming in. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I began to get scared while sweat was coming down my forehead. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and stayed perfectly still.

"Maybe he's still asleep." A female voice said.

"Probably." A young male voice said. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"I hope you're right, Spike." The female voice said.

They had walked back downstairs. I was now debating on whether or not to confront them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Remote

Chapter 5: Decision

(**NOTE: this chapter is short for a simple reason: I had no time to write today as I was super busy, so I decided to let you guys get some of the story today. Longer chapters will be posted hopefully tomorrow.)**

I had absolutely no idea what to do. If I left then I would have no idea where to look for the remote. However, if I did confront them they may ask questions about my origins. I knew I couldn't stay in this bed forever and had to make a decision quickly. I thought every single possible outcome before deciding what action to take. Eventually, I came to the decision to confront them. Besides, how else am I going to find the remote and return home?

'What's the worst that could happen?' I thought to myself.

I got out of the bed and prepared myself. When I reached the stairs, I heard the female voice say something that intrigued me.

"How did another human get to Equestria?" The female voice asked. "I thought Celestia closed the portal to Earth."

A few questions arose into my head. Who was Celestia? What other human? Doesn't Equestria mean horse in Latin? What portal? Most importantly, where is that damn remote?

It was time to get some answers. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The Remote

Chapter 6: Searching

I walked down the stairs expecting some hostility. When I got down the stairs, I saw nothing. I looked around the room and saw absolutely no one.

'Must be my lucky day.' I thought. 'There has got to be a clue to where the remote is somewhere here.'

I had absolutely no luck finding anything about the remote. However, I did notice a book titled "Fountain of youth." It was a rather small book with only around 5 pages. As I turned to the first page, I began to read aloud.

"Only few chosen may enter the fountain." I read.

"Oh great, another cliché 'The Chosen One legends, I haven't seen many of those lately." I said sarcastically.

"The road is treacherous." I continued. "Recorded users of the fountain: None."

'Now this is something I should have thought about getting earlier' I thought. 'Imagine all the good it could do for Earth.'

I made a mental note of the location of this book so I can return to it. After a few more minutes of searching, I heard a large crash coming from the door. When I turned around, I noticed a strange cannon with strange decorations around it stand where the door once stood. I knew it wasn't a smart thing to do, but I looked into the cannon. Suddenly, the cannon fired something pink and fluffy that latched onto my face.

"Pardon my French but, get this thing off me!" I said as I began running across the room, attempting to get whatever was stuck to my face off.

Eventually, I hit my head on a book shelf and became unconscious. The last thing I heard before I completely knocked out was, "Oops!" It was said in a rather squeaky voice.

I woke up once again on the bed I was in before. Only this time, 7 other figures were next to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Remote

Chapter 7: Escape

"I have got to stop fainting and knocking out." I said out loud as I rubbed my head with my eyes still closed.

"I'll say, that's twice in one day." A female voice said.

"What the?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I saw 6 horses with multiple colors and hair colors and a purple midget next to the bed I'm in. "Ah, talking horses and a midget!"

"Hey! I'm no midget, I'm just a kid!" The purple midget said.

"Just calm down, we're not going to hurt you!" The purple horse said.

I calmed myself down, although my heart was still racing.

"Look, I don't want to stay here any longer than I need to so if I can just have my remote back I'll be on my way and out of your hair." I said as I tried to get out of bed.

When I did get out of the bed, the same purple mist that was in my dream surrounded me and strapped me onto the bed. It was at that time I noticed that she was no ordinary horse, she was a mythical being known as a unicorn. I looked at the rest of the horses and noticed two of them were another mythical being known as a Pegasus. The orange and pink ones were just regular horses.

'Well this is a bit strange.' I thought.

"Before I let you go, you have to answer a few questions." The purple unicorn said.

"Alright, fine." I responded.

"First off, what is your name?" She asked.

"Kosmo, from Earth." I responded.

"Do you like parties?" The pink horse asked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Answer the question." She responded in a deeper voice.

"Uh, sure." I said, still confused.

I noticed something floating in the purple mist overhead, it was the remote. I smiled at the sight of it.

"Excuse me, can you loosen the grip, I am having trouble breathing." I said.

Luckily she did. After another stupid question regarding my clothes, I broke free of the mist and jumped out of the bed to grab the remote.

"Adios Amigos!" I yelled as I set the remote to teleport me to the correct time and place.

I was finally out of that crazy place. However, I will definitely return for that book and fountain. But not until I can fully withstand the pain of time travel.


	8. Chapter 8

The Remote

Chapter 8: Training.

"Welcome back Kosmo." Ted said with a smile. "I imagine your trip went well?"

"Actually, no." I responded. "I sort of got kidnaped by the inhabitants and got asked questions. Don't worry though, they asked pretty stupid questions regarding my clothes and if I liked parties."

"Thank, God." Ted said with a sigh of relief. "How did they even kidnap you in the first place?"

"I sort of fainted once I arrived in that world; the pain was just too much to bear." I said as I remember how much it hurt.

"I see." Ted said. "I know two ways to help with that problem." One way is to wait a couple months until I find a solution that won't inflict paint to you or we use a pain simulator until you're used to the pain."

"Whichever one takes less time, there is something that I want to get from that show and I know for a fact it could help Earth in numerous ways." I said.

"What is it?" Ted asked, intrigued.

"The fountain of youth." I said with a smile.

"Ah, of course." Ted said. "And since the only cause of death hese days are of old age, it would mean eternal life for people."

"That's the plan." I said.

"There is one problem to that idea though." Ted said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Wouldn't there be a problem with over population if it were to be widespread?" Ted asked.

"We'll figure something out when we get our hands on it." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then." Ted said with a smile. "Now then, let's go to the pain simulator."

We made our way to the pain simulator room. It was full of wires and cables with two containers in the center.

"So I just step into one of these containers?" I asked.

"Exactly, and I'll be over here controlling the teleportation frequency. The way this works is that the quicker you teleport to the other container the less painful it is." Ted explained.

"Alright then." I said as I stepped into one of the containers.

"I will start you off at the quickest sequence and work you down every successful attempt." Ted said as he started the process.

The first sequence was no problem. The second sequence was no problem. The second sequence hurt a bit more but still manageable. The third sequence felt like the time I went to Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, painful but again, manageable. The fourth sequence hurt like Hell. I was gasping for air at only the beginning. Halfway through sequence four, I began to tear up.

"Please, stop!" I yelled in agony. "I can't take the pain!"

"Kosmo, try not to focus on the pain!" Ted yelled.

I tried to do as he said but the pain was just too much.

"Come on Kosmo, don't give up!" Ted yelled.

After the sequence was done I exited the container, sweating and gasping.

"See?" I knew you could do it!" Ted said with a smile.

I punched Ted in the stomach with all the strength I had left. Both of us then fell to the floor.

"Next time, listen to me when I say I'm in pain." I said.

"Okay, we'll return here tomorrow morning." Ted said in pain.

We both stood up and apologized to each other. We then left the lab and went to our own homes. I will not be able to write into this journal until I have completed my task to withstand the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

The Remote

Chapter 9: Firing some lasers.

After a week of training in the pain simulator, i was finally accustomed to the pain after plenty of tears.

"I guess you're finally ready to head back." Ted said as he handed me the remote, the data folder, and a walkie-talkie. "Use the walkie-talkie just in case you're in any trouble or have any questions."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have an earpiece?" I asked.

There was a brief silence.

"I'll be right back." Ted said as he took the walkie-talkie from my hand.

After about 20 minutes, he came back with an earpiece in each of his hands. He put one on his ear and handed me the other one. I put it on my left ear and tried it out."

"Testing, testing." I said as i pressed the button on the earpiece. "Does it work?"

Ted nodded with a smile. "Try to find out as much as you can about the inhabitants. They may answer some questions i can't answer."

"Okay then." I said with a smile. "i hope my training wasn't in vain."

I set the coordinates and began to teleport to my destination. Teleporting didn't hurt as much as it did before, so the training was definitely worth it. I arrived inside of a forest once i had arrived. There were many vines, trees, animals, and strange yellow floating sprites."

'Great, how the hell am i supposed to get out of here?' I thought to myself.

I wandered around for thirty minutes and finally got out of the forest. I looked around and noticed a small cottage surrounded by a bunch of animals. I crouched down and turned on my earpiece.

"I found a cottage, should i enter to see if anyone's inside?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a smart idea Kosmo, just try to get more information on the fountain by finding that book you told me about." Ted said. "Also, if you can put a teleportation marker you can return to that exact same place without traveling back if you come back here."

"And how exactly do i do that?" I asked, looking at every button on the remote.

"Do you even listen to me when i talk?" Ted asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but can you please tell me?" I asked.

Ted sighed and turned on his earpiece again. "First, press the power button. A laser will appear through the top of the remote. Be careful with the laser as it can cut through almost anything."

"Okay, but how do i make a teleportation marker?" I asked.

"Aim the laser at the ground and draw an X. Once that is done, you can return to that spot with ease." Ted said.

"Thanks Ted." I said as i hung up.

I turned the laser on with Ted's words still ringing in my head, 'it can cut through almost anything.' I had a strong feeling the laser would come in handy.


	10. Chapter 10

The Remote

Chapter 10: Detour

After I had placed the teleportation marker, I walked around some more until I noticed a small town. I walked a little closer to the town and noticed a giant tree that brought back memories of the six horses and the purple midget.

'Could that be the same place?' I thought. 'It has to be, this is so close to the forest I arrived in.'

I knew that I couldn't just barge into the tree, so I had to think outside of the box. I already had an awesome outfit, weapons to defend myself, and the laser device included with the remote. I was missing something that could easily disguise me, and I knew just where to get such a device. It was a game that was focused on hat collecting, a game called Team Fortress 2. I still can't believe people are still playing this game after around 700 years of its release. I notified Ted of the change of plans and he was okay with it. I quickly adjusted the coordinates and took off. Once I arrived inside of a map of Team Fortress 2, I looked around for the nearest Spy. I saw a blue Spy coming out of its spawn room and snuck up behind him, which is kind of ironic, and stabbed him in the back with my hidden blades. I scavenged the Spy's body for the disguise kit and as a bonus, the invisible watch. Luckily, these characters could respawn, otherwise I would have felt terrible for killing him. I quickly teleported to the teleportation marker, finally ready for the journey of the Fountain of Youth.

"All right!" I yelled out loud as I equipped the invisible watch to my left wrist.

"Oh, it's you." A shy female voice said.

I turned around to find the yellow Pegasus with pink hair looking at me with a scared face.

"Aw crap." I said with a frown.


	11. Chapter 11

The Remote

Chapter 11: some answers

"What do you want?" I asked. "If you think I'm going to let myself get captured easily I assure you I won't go down without a fight."

"I…um…Just wanted to talk to you." She said shyly.

"About?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about our world and help you become familiar with the land here." She said.

"I find that too good to be true." I said. "Besides, you don't even know me."

"I am a very good judge of character." She said with a smile.

'What's the harm?' I thought. 'But if she tries anything, I will definitely fight back.'

"Okay, fine." I said.

"Follow me to my cottage, we'll talk there." She said.

We made a huge U-turn back toward the forest. The cottage I passed was apparently hers. The animals were unwelcoming while I was passing by. Once inside, I sat down on a chair while she sat down on the floor.

'So much hospitality, how bad could this place really be?' I thought.

"So uh, what are we supposed to talk about again?" I asked.

She smiled when I asked this.

"I want to know everything!" She yelled with a smile. "I want to know how you live, what animals there are…"

"Whoa whoa, slow down." I said. "You expect me to tell you everything about me and my world when I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a frown. "My name is Fluttershy."

"I'm Kosmo." I responded.

We then exchanged more information on both our worlds regarding animals and geography.

"I just have one more question; do you know anything about the Fountain of Youth?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Sorry, but no." She said with a frown. "But maybe one of the princesses would know."

"Princesses?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are three princesses in total. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence." She said.

"Where can I find them?" I asked.

"Princess Celestia is the closest and easiest to reach. She lives in the castle on top of the tall mountain." She said.

"Okay, thank you for the information Fluttershy." I said as I stood up. "Now I must be on my way."

"Okay Kosmo, good luck with finding the Fountain of Youth." She said with a smile. "And be careful."

I left the cottage and looked up at the castle sitting on top of the mountain. Although, before I headed toward the castle I cloaked myself with the invisible watch to reach the giant tree. I slowly opened the door still cloaked; hoping they would think it was just the wind. Luckily, no one was there. I uncloaked and looked around for the book. After just a few searches in the shelves, I found the book containing information of the fountain of youth. I quickly cloaked and made my way out of the tree.

'It must be my lucky day.' I thought as I smiled.

I made my way out of the town, nearly bumping into some of the horses that were walking around. Once out of the town, I made my way toward the mountain. Once I reached the foot of the mountain I decided to pull out the remote.

'I wonder if this will work.' I thought.

I turned on the laser and pointed to the tip of the castle. I drew a very small X on what appeared to be a glass window. I set the teleportation on the remote to the teleportation marker in hopes of it working.

I started up the teleportation process and ended up on the top of the castle.

'Now that's what I call fast transportation.' I thought.

I walked across the roof toward the edge. I noticed two horses in armor stationed at the front door.

'I'm going to guess those are the guards.' I thought.

I noticed a shrub pile on the side of the castle and jumped onto it. It was a surprisingly softer landing than I thought it would be. I took off my cloak's hood and disguised myself as one of the guards.

'I guess I get on my knees.' I thought as I got on my knees.

I crawled toward the entrance as calmly as I could. Which wasn't very much considering the ground was extremely hot. I asked them to open the door for me and without hesitation, they did. I had finally made it inside the castle; all that was left is to confront this "Princess Celestia." I will finally have all the answers I have been seeking.


	12. Chapter 12

The Remote

**(NOTE: Due to the Fact School is back in session, I won't be posting as much. This is why I want to ask you, the reader, a question. Would you rather wait a longer time for a longer chapter, or a shorter time for a shorter chapter? Now then, enjoy the chapter.)**

Chapter 12: The Princess

I crawled through the long corridor leading to a giant red door. Surprisingly, there were no guards stationed in front of it. I looked around to make sure there were no guards. Once the corridor was clear of guards, I cloaked myself and removed my disguise. I slowly opened the door and entered while I closed the door behind me. The room was humongous. The windows were made of stained glass, the floor appeared to be made of quartz, and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling appeared to be made of pure crystals. I looked ahead and saw…her. It just had to be. The tall horse had a crown, a horn, a pair of wings, a white glow, gold armor on her hooves, and a flowing multicolored mane. My invisible watch was nearly out of battery so I began to run behind her throne.

'I hope she didn't hear me.' I thought as sweat ran down my forehead.

My heart began to race and my chest began to hurt. My breath became heavier and louder. It was unusual for a person my age to have such strange heart problems. My heart rate slowed back down and I calmed down.

'What the Hell was that?' I thought as I placed my hand over my chest. I silently pulled out my data folder and jotted down what had happened to me and put it back in my pocket. The door then opened with a voice I was all too familiar with.

"Princess Celestia, we got here as soon as we could to tell you urgent news." The female voice said.

'We?' I thought as I peeked from behind the throne.

All the horses from the tree except for Fluttershy and the purple midget were here.

'Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me.' I thought.

"What is it Twilight?" The princess asked.

"There is another human here in Equestria." She said "Fluttershy told me that he would be making his way here."

'That freaking backstabber!' I thought angrily.

"I think it's best that we stay here for extra protection in case he does arrive." Twilight said.

"Very well, Twilight." The princess said. "Please, unpack your things in the guest rooms."

The 5 horses left the room and closed the door behind them. It was finally time to confront the Princess.


	13. Chapter 13

The Remote

Chapter 13: Visions

With the horses gone, it was the perfect time to confront the Princess. Although, something was stopping me. Visions had come up into my head. The visions continuously showed me and the blue Pegasus with rainbow hair next to each other.

'What the Hell is going on?' I thought. 'What do these visions mean? They keep making me dizzy.'

I felt weak and fell to the floor, nearly unconscious. I looked up and saw the Princess standing in front of me. I passed out shortly after. I woke up in yet another bed with the Princess standing next to me. She gave me a stern look and began to question me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked.

Her voice was surprisingly loud.

"Answer the question!" She yelled.

"What's the magic word?" I asked with a smile.

I didn't know if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw fire in her eyes.

'This is just too good.' I thought as I was trying not to laugh.

"Enough!" She yelled as her horn began to glow a yellow color.

I was surrounded by a yellow mist and was thrown against the wall. The force of the hit was enough to misplace my left shoulder and removed my hood. I stood up and began to breathe heavily. I then looked up toward the Princess.

"Is that… all you… got?" I asked in pain.

She backed away and muttered something.

"It can't be." She said as she was backing away. "You're dead."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You look just like he did when he was young." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Same hair, eyes, and facial features." She said.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

She backed up all the way to the door and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled as I began to run after her.

After running for around five minutes, I had chased her back to the throne room. I caught my breath and opened the door. Once I entered, the Princess and the five horses were just staring at me from across the room.

"Alright, I've waited long enough!" I yelled as I began to walk toward them. "I want answers now!"

"It really is him." The blue Pegasus said.

I became angry. "Can someone please tell me who "Him." Is?"

"He was my dad." The blue Pegasus said in sadness.

I stopped walking and became confused. "How do I look like a Pegasus?"

She sighed. "Let me explain."


	14. Chapter 14

The Remote

Chapter 14: Ultimatum

**(Author's note: As promised, here is a longer chapter. Lots of dialogue in this chapter.)**

"Let's see, were do I begin?" She asked herself.

"Start from the beginning, and when you get to the end… stop." I said with a smile.

"Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Look, can we just get this over with?" I asked.

She gave me a cold stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Just be quiet and listen." She said.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Fine."

She began to tell her story of how a person named Brian found her on Earth. However, she was just a baby at the time.

"How did you get to Earth in the first place?" I asked.

"I'll get to that." She said.

She told me that the both of them had gotten very close to each other. However, after she had found out that she was a cartoon character, she had run away crying because Brian had never told her. After a few days, she had reunited with Brian in a forest. After they had reunited, they moved to a very isolated house so that she could remain a secret from the rest of the world. After many years, Celestia, along with the other five horses, had arrived at Brian's doorstep. They were there to take her back to Equestria. Celestia told Brian how there was a magic mishap causing Rainbow Dash to be transported to Earth in a younger form.

"Quick question, did you want to go back?" I asked.

"Not really, no." She responded.

I turned my head over to Celestia.

"I wonder why they don't call you Trollestia." I said with a mean look.

She looked away.

"Proceed." I said.

She continued with her story. Apparently, Brian had known that they would inevitably take her back so he told her that she belonged back at Equestria. Once they had gotten back, Rainbow Dash still had her memory of Brian. Eventually, she did lose her memory of Brian, but not forever. There was some kind of spell on her that would give her memory of Brian back if she could see him in three days' time. Since time travels differently on Equestria, one day here means one year on Earth.

"It's a good thing my remote can time travel as well." I said with a smile.

They all looked at me with gaping mouths.

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" I asked with a laugh.

"So you're saying I could go back in time and see my dad?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, yes." I said.

"Well then why don't I show you what happened?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Give me just a minute." I said.

I turned on my earpiece to talk to Ted.

"Ted, the time travel function is safe, right?" I asked.

"Of course, the only problem that you might have is the pain." Ted said.

"All right, thanks Ted." I said.

"What are you going to do Kosmo?" Ted asked.

"I'm going to get answers." I said.

I heard screaming for a brief moment and hung up.

I turned to the blue Pegasus.

"Alright, time travel is aloud, are you ready?" I asked.

"If you do anything to hurt the ponies of Equestria I will not let you leave unscathed." Celestia said.

"Oh please." I said. "You've already misplaced my left shoulder."

"Yikes." Twilight said. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Eh, I've been through worse." I said with a smile.

"Do you want me to fix it?" She asked.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Most likely." She responded.

"Then no thanks." I said. "I'll figure something else out."

"Um, okay then." She said.

I then heard a ring coming from my earpiece and turned it on.

"What do you want Ted?" I asked with a groan. "I'm in the middle of something."

I heard nothing but Ted's screaming in the background.

"Hello Kosmo." An elderly voice said.

"Who the Hell is this?" I asked angrily.

I heard laughter from the background.

"He wants to know who we are!" A voice yelled. "I think we should let him know what's going on."

"Of course not, let him find out for himself." The elderly voice said.

I heard Ted's screaming once more.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked, frightened for the well-being of Ted.

"I'm glad we're getting right to the point." The elderly voice said. "We want your remote."

"And what happens if I don't give you the remote?" I asked.

"Or else we're going to kill Doctor Strange." He responded.

"Who?" I asked.

The other voice began to laugh. "You mean after all the time you spent together he hasn't told you his real name? That's just sad."

I sighed. "Alright, where should we meet?"

"We'll be right here at the lab waiting for you." The elderly voice said as he hung up the earpiece.

"What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I took off the earpiece with my right hand and crushed it. "I've just been given an Ultimatum."


	15. Chapter 15 (Fixed)

The Remote

Chapter 15: The laboratory

"An ulti-what-now?" The pink pony, who was named Pinkie Pie, asked.

"An ultimatum." I responded. "A demand made by people to get what they want, or else they will retaliate with force. In this case, they're going to kill a friend of mine if I don't give them the remote."

"Will you need help?" Celestia asked.

"I think it's best you all stay out of this. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." I said. "But if you can get my shoulder back into place, I would appreciate it."

"But I thought you were going to figure out a painless way to do that." Twilight said.

"I don't really think I have enough time to do that." I said as I prepared myself. "Ready when you are."

A purple mist surrounded my arm and began to pull it back into place. The pain was substantial, but I kept quiet. There was a loud pop when my shoulder got back into place. I calmed down once the pain had subsided. I moved my shoulder around as I placed the coordinates for the lab with my right hand.

"Since time travels much quicker on Earth," I began. "If I don't come back within an hour or so… it would most likely mean I'm dead."

"Why would you even think like that?" Celestia asked, shocked at my statement.

"I don't like the idea any more than you do, but it's a possibility." I said.

Celestia frowned. "Is there any way I can help?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

"Very well." Celestia said. "I hope for your safety."

I started the teleportation process and arrived inside the darkened laboratory. The walls had strange messages written on them. One said, "Laughter is the best medicine."

'This feels like something from a horror movie.' I thought.

Once I reached the end, the room had lit up. Ted was tied up in the center but no one else was in the room. As I was walking toward him to untie him, a gas had filled the room. Soon after, I had knocked out. I had woken up tied up onto a chair. The room I was in was covered with more of those strange messages. I looked around the room and saw two people. One had green hair, white make-up on his face, and a purple suit with a green tie. The other had black hair, a wrinkled face, green armor, and a sword. They had both started walking toward me when they noticed me moving my head.

"Hello Kosmo." The elderly man said. "It was very kind of you to bring us the remote."

I gave an angry stare and finally responded. "Just tell me who you are."

"Well, looks like someone hasn't been reading a lot of Batman comics or playing his games." The other man said.

"Sorry pal, but Batman died out many years ago." I said. "I didn't have a chance to read or play any of them. The ones that are available are ridiculously priced."

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen Batsy for a while." He said.

"Just tell me who you guys are." I said again.

"I suppose we owe you that much." The orderly man said. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul. And this crazy man is…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The other man yelled.

"It's Fat Albert?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut it, boy!" He yelled. "The name's Joker, and my jokes really kill the crowd!"

He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hilarious." Ra's said sarcastically.

Since Ra's was distracted by Joker, I began to cut away at the rope with my hidden blades. Luckily, the rope snapped in just a matter of seconds. I quietly held the ropes in place so I can execute a surprise attack. Although, holding the ropes in place were cramping my wrists.

"Okay, I'm done laughing." Joker said with another chuckle.

Joker pulled out an object that looked like a toy gun.

"Any last words?" Joker asked as he pointed the gun towards my head.

"But I thought we had a deal!" I yelled.

"The deal just expired." Ra's said with a smile.

"Where the Hell is Ted?" I asked.

Joker's smile grew wider.

"I shot him right in his chest!" The Joker yelled. "Man, there is nothing more satisfying than shooting someone right in the chest!"


	16. Chapter 16 (Fixed)

The Remote

**(NOTE: The beginning of this chapter contains a spoiler to Batman: Arkham City. You have been warned. Also, thank you for your patience.)**

Chapter 16: Effects with a side of story

I became enraged at the thought of Ted being dead. My eyes became red in sadness; I gritted my teeth, and squeezed the rope with my hands. When Joker had shot me before I had time to react… I had woken up in a bed, sweating.

"I have to say, you gave me quite a scare when you came back." A familiar voice said.

I looked to my right and saw medical equipment, as well as Ted.

"You… You're alive?" I asked, breathing heavily between each word. "How?"

Ted looked confused.

"I think you were just having a bad dream." Ted said. "You called me and then you came here. Once you get here, you passed out."

"It… It felt so real." I responded.

"What exactly were you dreaming about?" Ted asked, ready to write whatever I was about to say.

"Well, I remember calling you for the time traveling function availability." I said.

"Well, that did happen." Ted said. "What else do you remember?"

"I got called back but two different people were on the other end." I said.

My stomach began to get cold and I could feel I was about to vomit.

"Do you have a bucket I can use?" I asked.

Ted stood up and left the room quickly. After two minutes, he came back with a big tin bucket and placed it next to the bed. I began to vomit into the bucket, groaning between each one. I stopped vomiting after 3 times.

"So you're saying you got called back?" Ted asked, trying to ignore my actions.

"Yeah, they said their names were Joker and Ra's Al Ghul." I said, facing the bucket.

I looked up and saw Ted frown.

"You know about them?" I asked.

Ted sighed. "Unfortunately, I do. I'll tell you about them later. Right now, I need to know more about your dream."

I explained everything that had happened, finishing at Joker supposedly killing me.

"I see." Ted said, clicking his pen. "And that is all you remember?"

I nodded. "But how did this happen? One minute I was fine and the next I went bat-shit insane."

"My guess is that this "lucid" dream was a cause of using the remote." Ted said, examining the remote in his hand.

"I thought you said that nothing would happen to me because I'm young." I said, vomiting into the bucket again.

"Actually, I said that there was a higher chance of nothing happening to you." Ted responded. "Now then, tell me what symptoms you have so I can get the medicine."

I looked up at him staying silent.

"Alright, I know you have stomach problems but what else?" Ted asked.

"I feel like absolute crap." I said.

Ted gave me a stern look.

"Headache, sore throat, and an over concerned scientist." I said with a smile.

Ted rolled his eyes and left the room to get the medicine.

'What kind of relation could Ted have with those two psychopaths?' I thought.

Ted came back into the room with three small containers containing medicine pills.

"Take one pill from each container every day." Ted said, handing me the containers and a glass of water. "You should see improvements in your health in a few days."

Ted sat down into his chair and sighed. "Now then, I believe it's time to tell you about me and the two people you had dreamed about."

"Before you start, I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"Is it going to be a long story?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence from Ted as he stared at me with his cold eyes.

"Yes Kosmo, it will be a long story." Ted responded. "Would you like some popcorn?" He asked sarcastically.

"Y-yes." I answered.

Ted removed his glasses and face-palmed. After that, he put his glasses back on.

"I'm just joking." I said with a chuckle.

"With you, I can never tell if you're joking or being serious." Ted said. "Now then, it's time to tell you my tale."

I began to clap my hands and continued for about 30 seconds.

Ted cleared his throat. "I suppose I should tell you my real name first."

"Let me guess, Doctor Hugo Strange." I said.

"How did you know already?" Strange asked.

"I was told by the two people in my dream." I said.

"Anything else you were told that you left out?" Strange asked.

"They also said something about Batman." I responded.

"Yeah, I was from a Batman game." Strange said.

"That's actually pretty cool, what standing did you have in the game?" I asked.

"I was actually a villain in the game." Strange said.

I was surprised by the notification.

"Interesting." I said. "Don't worry Doc; I won't think less of you for that. It's all in the past."

Strange smiled and continued to tell his story.

"I had been defeated by Batman and was killed by the one you know as Ra's Al Ghul. Since it's a video game, I am able to come back to life later on. After I had come back to life, I began to think about the possibility of other worlds."

"I thought you already knew you were in a video game." I interrupted.

"I was, but like all scientists, I needed proof." Strange responded. "Because of my curiosity, I decided to create an object that can teleport the user to different worlds."

"I've actually been meaning to ask." I said. "What did you use to create the remote?"

Strange paused. "I used a crap-ton of electricity, that's all you need to know."

'I'll find out eventually.' I thought.

"I decided to test it out myself, but it went haywire." Strange said. "My body was old, and I nearly died from the experience."

"If it was Hell for me, I can't imagine what kind of pain you must have gone through." I said.

"I had arrived inside of the dark forest, much like the one you had arrived in." Strange said.

"Are you telling me that out of all the shows and all the video games at the time, you landed into My Little Pony?" I asked with disbelief.

"I guess the remote has an allure to the show." Strange said with a laugh. "But I didn't really enjoy my time there. The remote was broken, I nearly starved to death in the forest, and I had to stay hidden."

"Why stay hidden?" I asked. "They seemed nice when I was there."

"From what you told me, the princess misplaced your shoulder." Strange said.

"It was an accident." I responded.

"She threw you against the wall." Strange argued.

"In her defense, I did make her mad." I said.

"Kosmo, if I threw you against a wall every time you made me mad you'd be dead." Strange said.

"Well." I said. "At least I know you listen to me."

Strange began to stare at me again with his soul-piercing eyes.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Just stop staring at me."

Strange began his story once more.

"Luckily, I still had my gun." Strange continued. "This made my hunting dilemma much easier to handle. However, the animals in the forest were much different than what I was used to."

"What kind of animals were there?" I asked. "I didn't get a chance to see any."

"I call them timber wolves." Strange responded.

"That doesn't sound so out of the ordinary." I said.

"No, literal timber wolves." Strange said.

"I still don't get it." I responded.

"Strange sighed. "Wolves that are made of timber."

"Oh, now I get it." I said with a smile.

"Some regular animals included owls, deer, rabbits, and fish." Strange said. "In the time I was there, I was able to make a small map in points of the forest so I wouldn't get lost and so I could guide myself to water sources. I even made myself new clothes with the hides of the animals."

I began to laugh. "Sounds like you became a caveman. Did you make spears too?"

"No." Strange said. "Okay, yes. But that's only because I needed something to kill the animals."

"Just how long were you there?" I asked.

Strange paused. "It felt like years. But I kept track of time ever since I got there, it had only been a month."

"Sounds about right." I said.

"What do you mean?" Strange asked.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked

"Don't know about what?" Strange asked.

"That time travels much slower there." I said. "Well, moves slower to us."

"It does?" Strange asked.

"Yeah, one day there is one year on Earth." I said.

"That's insane." Strange said, astonished.

"Didn't I mention that?" I asked.

"No, no you didn't." Strange said. "This all makes sense now."

"Okay, now what do YOU mean?" I asked.

"When I got to Earth, the year was 2698." Strange said.

"How did you get to Earth if the remote was broken?" I asked.

"Okay." Strange said with a sigh. "But you can't be mad at me."

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"I… I sort of kidnapped a unicorn and forced it to fix the remote." Strange said.

"How the Hell did you manage to do that?" I asked. "And what happened to staying hidden?"

"First, you'd be surprised at what you can make people… uh; ponies do if you point an empty gun to their head." Strange said.

I was silent for a few seconds. "I am officially afraid to be near you."

"Survival of the fittest Kosmo, survival of the fittest." Strange said.

"And what happened to staying hidden?" I asked once more.

"Desperation was getting the better of me." Strange said. "Try staying in a forest for what seemed like a literal lifetime."

"I guess I can't argue with that time length." I said. "By the way, did you hear anything about someone named Brian while you were there?"

"Yes, why?" Strange asked.

"Was he a human?" I asked.

There was a long pause.

"What are you getting at?" Strange asked.

"Nothing, just asking a question." I said.

There was another pause, but shorter.

"Yes, Brian was a human." Strange said.

"And how would you know this?" I asked.

"The unicorn I captured told me." Strange said. "Well not really, she said something about a funeral and I was curious how they do one in that world."

"You were drawn toward a funeral?" I asked.

"Oh come on, I was curious." Strange responded.

"That's still weird." I said, crossing my arms.

He ignored that comment and continued his story.

"I let the unicorn go and I began to tail her. After a while, I arrived at a small city." Strange said. "There were so many unicorns, Pegasi, and regular ponies. I suppose he was very popular because he was a human."

"I'm kind of surprised you weren't reported when you let her go." I said.

"I'm no idiot." Strange said. "I covered my face and body with the hides of animals. I just told her that I was an intelligent hybrid."

I began to laugh again. "I can just imagine the unicorn's frightened face."

Strange began to laugh with me. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. I only wish I had a camera to take a picture."

"That would be my screensaver for sure." I said.

"Anyways, I'm getting off topic." Strange said. "I planned to climb a building to get an aerial view, but because of my old age I had to look for a ladder. Luckily, there was one on the right side of the building. I got to the top without being spotted by any of them. Mostly because they were all too busy paying their respects."

"Any idea how Brian died?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine?" Strange responded with a shrug.

I sighed. "How did he even get there?"

"I may have an answer." Strange said. "He may have been a character in the show."

I thought about the possibility.

"Eh, it can't hurt to look." I said. "If only we had a T.V. in here."

Strange picked up a remote, not the remote that I've been using, just a regular remote. He clicked a button on the remote and the wall in front of my bed had split apart, revealing a 70 inch plasma screen T.V.

"You were saying?" Strange asked with a smile.

My eyes were wide open as soon as I saw the T.V. being revealed; followed by me vomiting into the bucket.

"Did you take that medicine yet?" Strange asked.

"Um, well…no." I responded.

"Come on Kosmo." Strange said. "You need to get better soon. Who else would I get to test the remote?"

I took the medicine as instructed.

"You know, it just occurred to me." I said. "If you're from a video game, how did you get this laboratory?"

"Don't be silly Kosmo." Strange said. "I applied as a scientist for lower profiling. They gave me this laboratory as an estate since I told them I had no home."

"That's very nice of them." I said.

"Indeed." Strange said. "Now then, are you ready to watch this show?"

Strange went to the ever-so-successful Netflix and searched for the show. They had all 8 seasons available to watch. What exactly was I getting myself into?


	17. Chapter 17

The Remote

Chapter 17: Returning.

Doctor Strange started to play the first episode of the first season. It opened up in storybook style. I won't bore you with the details; I'll just explain what I thought of it. Hasbro made a show about magical horses and it didn't suck. Although, the musical numbers made me groan. The worst part was the title theme, as soon as it came up for the first time I began to vomit into the bucket.

"Now that's what I call a well-timed vomit." Strange said.

"Eh, I'd call it victory vomit." I said.

It had taken us nearly a week to finish all the episodes. Unfortunately, no sign of Brian at all.

"I've got a fuzzy feeling inside my chest." I said.

"And I feel as if my brain is about to burst into a rainbow." Strange said, placing his hands on his head.

I had gotten better throughout the week; at least one thing didn't end in disaster.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower; I'll meet you at the testing area." I said, leaving the room.

As I was in the shower, I began to think about my visions. Ever since I started watching that show, I've been having more and more visions. At times, it feels like I'm living through them.

'Could it really be true that Brian and I are connected?' I thought. 'I guess there's only one way to find out; I have to dig up his grave. If the body is there, then I'll forget that all this ever happened and further test the remote. If the body isn't there, then I have no idea what I'll do. I can't be a father to a Pegasus! I never even knew my own parents. The only people I had to care for me were my friends, but they're gone now. I wish Ceralia were here, she always was the smart one.'

I stepped outside of the shower and dried off. Afterwards, I wore my favorite pair of clothes: A shirt that showed the Solar System and green jeans.

"Ah, this brings back memories." I said with a smile.

I left the bathroom and headed toward the testing area. The testing area was a lot different than I remembered. Everything was white and made of glass.

"You like what I've done with the place?" Strange asked.

I gave a thumbs up. "Looks good."

"You seem a bit distracted today." Strange said. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing's wrong." I responded. "I think I can find out who Brian is, but you can't question my methods."

"Fine, what is it?" Strange asked.

"Do you have a DNA comparison device I could borrow?" I asked.

Strange walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a device with two containers sticking out from the top.

"All you need to do is place your blood in one of the containers and the other person's blood in the opposite container." Strange explained. "Once you have both containers filled, just push the red button located in the middle of the device. The light on top of it will turn green when the two blood samples match and turn red if they don't. Now will you please tell me what you're planning to do?"

I sighed. "I'm going to get a blood sample from Briand and compare it to mine. Please give me the remote."

Strange hesitated for a bit but handed the remote in the end.

"Thank you." I said as I teleported to the teleportation marker on top of the castle.

I took the same route as last time, but this time I didn't have my disguise kit. I couldn't waste my time, I needed to know now. That and I've been feeling more and more pain.

'Crap, how am I going to get past those guards?' I thought. 'Wait, maybe they will mistake me for Brian.'

I walked up to the two guards.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan?" I asked.

The two guards quickly moved their weapons in front of the door.

"State your purpose." The guard on the left said.

"I'm here to see the princess." I said.

'And if they still don't allow it, I'll just break in.' I thought.

"Sorry, the princess doesn't have any meetings schedules for today." The guard said.

"Very well." I said.

I began to walk away and used my invisible watch. Luckily, the guards didn't notice. I snuck past the two guards and slowly opened the door and entered. I uncloaked and walked toward the throne room. The hallways were as empty as always, must have still been their lunch hour.

I had arrived in front of the huge red doors and opened them.

"Oh good, you're back." Celestia said. "And you're wearing something new. Never mind that, did you apprehend the two people?"

"Well, it turned out to be a hallucination." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"That would have explained your paranoid behavior." Celestia said.

"Yes, well." I cleared my throat. "I came back to get a sample of Brian's blood."

"Here you go." Celestia said, throwing me a container full of blood with her magic.

"You just keep a container full of your dead friend's blood with you at all times?" I asked with a disturbed look.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Celestia asked.

"Erm no, no problem at all." I said, opening the container.

"What will you be doing with it?" Celestia asked.

I opened the bottle.

"I'm going to take a DNA test." I said. "But this will only party answer the question if I am Brian. Technology really isn't 100 percent reliable. Do you know how long Brian has been buried and where he is buried?"

"It's only been six days." Celestia responded. "And he's buried near Ponyville."

"Then I guess I'll head there once I'm done here." I said, draining the container into the DNA comparison device. "The body shouldn't be decomposed yet."

I filled the container on the device and began to fill the second container with my own blood directly from my body. After filling the container, I closed the wound with an on-hand bandage and handed Celestia the container that once held Brian's blood.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

I pressed the red button and the device began to compare the two blood samples. I sweated at the thought of the light becoming green. It felt like I was on one of those T.V. shows that determine if you're the father or not. Unfortunately, the light had turned green.

"Well, I guess that's one piece of the puzzle solved." I said. "But I still need to see where he was buried to confirm this."

"Okay, we'll come with you." Twilight said.

I didn't like the idea of them coming with me. If I actually was Brian, would they force me to stay? I didn't have much of a choice though; I had no idea where in Ponyville Brian's grave was.

"Fine, you can come along." I said. "When will we be leaving?"

"We'll go get packed, just head for the train station." Twilight said. "We'll meet you there."

"Or I could just teleport us there." I said.

"You can do that?" Twilight asked. "I can only teleport short distances."

"Of course, this remote is a beauty of a thing. If I can return home with this, you bet your…erm, flank it can teleport us." I said enthusiastically. "So go get packed, I'll wait for you all here."

"Well, okay then." Twilight said, leaving the room.

Eventually, everyone else left until it was just me and Celestia. She asked a question I didn't think any of them would ask.

"What will you do if you turn out to be Brian after all?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, I'd try and find out how this all happened. People don't come back to life unless someone used something that had rejuvenating powers."

I began to think about any sources in the media that could bring people back from the dead.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Pinkie yelled as she burst through the door.

"Okay, I hear you." I said, covering my ears. "No need to be so loud."

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie said.

One by one, each of them walked into the room, ready to leave.

"Alright, I have the teleportation process ready." I said. "You coming Celestia?"

"Sorry, I have too much work to attend to." She responded. "I'll have Twilight send the results."

"Alright then." I said.

"Let it rip!" Pinkie yelled.

I started the process and we had all arrived near the town called Ponyville.

"Oh, hi girls." A familiar shy voice said.

I turned around and saw Fluttershy.

"Well, well, well." I said, crossing my arms. "If it isn't the backstabber herself."

"I… I'm sorry Kosmo." Fluttershy said. "I just couldn't lie to my friends."

"Well, it's not like it matters anyway." I said, facing the town. "Now let's go."

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight had explained what had happened so far.

"That's crazy." Fluttershy said.

We began to make our way to the town. Once we had arrived, all of the ponies were staring at me. It wasn't entirely unexpected, but I thought they would at least keep their mouths closed.

'This is just creepy.' I thought.

We arrived at the center of the town with all of the inhabitants keeping a close eye on me. I noticed a tombstone that had Brian's name on it. The description on the tombstone said, "Here lies Brian Dash, a loving father and good friend to many." The dirt in front of the stone was strangely loosened.

'Kind of a strange place to put a grave.' I thought

I looked to my left and a saw a shovel. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well, time for the moment of truth." I said as I began to dig up the grave.

It had taken me 15 minutes, but I had finally reached the coffin.

'Must have been custom made.' I thought. 'But there are some strange markings.' I attempted to open it, but it was no good.

"It's magically sealed." Twilight said as her horn began to glow.

The coffin had opened. I took a deep breath and looked inside. There it was, Brian's body. I don't really know what makes him look like me except for his hair. His hair was a bit greyish but the style was similar to mine. They must have confused me with a younger version of him.

"Mind if I ask how he died?" I asked, still facing the body in the coffin.

"He died because of a heart attack." Rainbow Dash said. "A disease caused his heart to work harder. Eventually, it led up to a fatal heart attack.

"I see." I said. "Too bad he wasn't back on Earth by the time he developed the disease. We have medicine that can easily prevent Tachycardia. At least that's what I believe the disease is called."

'Funny how our science outranks their magical abilities.' I thought.

I turned to the ponies. "I'm sorry about your loss."

I noticed Rainbow Dash shedding a tear.

"I have a feeling you wanted me to turn out to be Brian." I said. "But if I did turn out to be Brian, what would you do? Would you force me to stay or would you let me go?"

There was a long pause, a pause longer than a few minutes.

"That's what I thought." I said, preparing the teleportation back to the lab.

"So… That's it?" Twilight asked. "You're leaving just like that?"

"Well it's not like there's anything left for me here." I said. "It's been a wild ride, but boy am I glad it's over. I may visit sometimes though. Until then, see you later."

I began the teleportation process back to the lab. Once I got there, Strange welcomed me back.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Well, it turned out I wasn't Brian." I responded. "I have never been more relieved in my life."

Strange laughed. "Yes, I would be relieved as well. Who knows what would have happened if you found out you actually **were** a father to a Pegasus?"

**Strange's log**

Kosmo left the testing area via the remote. He had always wanted to go to _Halo: Starship_ himself. Before he left, I gave him a data sheet so he could continue testing. Before he left, Kosmo handed me his journal and asked me to burn it. He didn't want to be reminded of what could have been. Of course, I didn't. I had read through it and everything seemed tame. I'm just glad he didn't figure out the body was fake.


	18. Chapter 18

The Remote

_**Chapter 18: Tortured.**_

(**Back to Kosmo's log)**

Well, it's been a month. Strange was kind enough to buy me a new journal. I know I shouldn't be dreading on the past, but I just can't seem to help it. Looking back to all the times I mentioned Brian or even the show, Strange hesitated to let me go. It was high time I did some investigation on why that was.

"Kosmo!" A voice yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I looked to my left and upward. It was the sergeant.

"What does it look like?" I asked. "I'm trying to write."

I forgot to mention that I was in a game involving warfare. I didn't join to kill people, mainly to ride awesome vehicles. I was currently hiding behind sandbags for cover.

"Well stop!" He yelled. "We are currently under fire if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, continuing to write.

He began to run toward the enemy team and got shot to death.

"Oh crap!" I yelled. "I forgot to put the safety on."

I flipped the safety switch and returned to my journal.

'Well I think it's time to go.' I thought, pulling out the remote.

I wrote down some finishing notes onto the data sheet and teleported back to the lab.

"Welcome back Kosmo." Strange said. "How was your trip?"

"I'd say distinctly average." I responded, handing Strange the data folder.

"These trips you're taking are involving lots of warfare." Strange said, taking the data folder. "Any particular reason why?"

"I just want to learn how to conduct coordinated attacks with a group." I responded. "That and I always find myself getting into some fun predicaments."

"Well, I think you've done all you can do for the day. You look extremely worn out." Strange said. "But before you go, have you had any ailments recently?"

"If I did, I would have written it down." I responded.

I picked up my cloak and put it on. I made my way to the lab's bedroom instead of my house. I was just too tired to walk all the way home and the bus stops aren't anywhere near the laboratory.

I had arrived at the same bedroom I was stuck in for a week. I took off the bed cover and saw my old journal.

'I thought I told Strange to burn this thing.' I thought, picking up the red journal. 'I guess it's time for memory lane.'

I read through my previous journal and noticed something titled, "Strange's Log." I read his short paragraph and became enraged. He knew this entire time and didn't tell me. I calmed myself down and began to think of a plan. I couldn't just go up to him and tell him I found out. Maybe this was just a joke, maybe he knew I would find it. I guess there was only one way to find out.

I pulled out the remote and teleported myself to MLP: FiM. The pain going there increased since the last time, but I didn't faint. I arrived inside a lake, causing me to nearly drown. I quickly made my way to the surface and felt my shirt tighten. When I got to the surface, I had to remove my shirt. Luckily, I still had my cloak.

"Crap, that shirt was custom made." I said, beginning to swim to the shore.

I got the shore and fell to the floor on my back breathing heavily.

'What kind of teleportation location was that?' I thought.

I got up as soon as I caught my breath and looked around.

'Great, how am I supposed to make my way to Ponyville?' I thought.

I walked along the shore and noticed a sign that said, "Ponyville up ahead. Warning: Everfree forest is dangerous."

'Of course.' I thought.

I stepped inside the forest and heard bushes rustling. Now I won't say I was scared, but I'm certain shaking uncontrollably wasn't a sign of being brave either.

'Wait a second.' I thought, looking at the soil. 'Is this one of Strange's maps?'

I kneeled down to get a better look.

'Okay, I have to continue walking straight and turn slightly right after I see a carved tree.' I thought. 'Seems easy enough.'

I followed the instructions but was interrupted by a flying stone. It quickly flew toward me and hit my head, causing it to bleed slightly.

"Ah, what the hell?!" I yelled, covering the bleeding area.

I noticed ten more stones covered in a blue mist flying towards me. Due to their velocity, it knocked me out after a few of them hit my head. I woke up pinned against a wall because of some magical seals inside a small cottage. Blood was dripping down my forehead and onto my face.

"Well it's about time you woke up." A feminine voice said.

I looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie wishes to know how to work this strange item." She said.

I raised my head and saw a blue unicorn with a cape wrapped around her neck with a star pattern and same with her pointy hat. The remote was floating inside a blue mist.

'Oh no.' I thought. 'It's that narcissistic unicorn named Trixie.

"That's right." Trixie said. "And it's not narcissism if it's true."

"What?" I asked. "You can read my thoughts?"

"That's right." Trixie responded. "Now tell me what I want to know and you can leave unscathed."

"Unscathed?!" I yelled. "I'm bleeding from my head if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, relax." She said. "I'll heal you when you tell me how to work this thing."

"No way." I said. "Not even if my life depended on it."

'Why did I say that?' I thought with a frown.

"That can be arranged." Trixie said as her horn began to glow.

The floor under me became extremely hot.

"You're insane!" I yelled.

The heat from the floor began to burn my cloak. In a matter of seconds, the cloak turned into ashes, leaving burn marks on my arm and chest. The heat disappeared shortly after.

"Had enough?" Trixie asked.

I began to breathe heavily. "I guess you can say I'm just getting warmed up."

I tried to break free from the magical seals but it didn't budge. It was then that I decided to resort to plan B.

She turned the heat back on but I tried my best to ignore it. It was time my knowledge of this show be put to good use.

"You call yourself "Great and Powerful" but you were easily upstaged to Twilight." I said, hoping this would weaken her hold on the chains.

"How dare you mention her to me?" She asked angrily.

The heat disappeared and the chains were partly weakened. However, it wasn't weak enough.

"Even with the amulet that made you powerful you still lost." I said.

"That wasn't my fault." Trixie said. "She devised a plan with her friends."

"Which also proves she's smarter than you." I said.

The chains became weaker and I finally broke free. I burst through the door and ran for my life. I ran for about a minute, sitting down next to a tree when I was sure I lost her. I checked my pockets and began freaking out.

"Oh, great." I said sarcastically, wiping blood from my face."

There was a loud roar coming from where I came from and a scream.

"Nope, not going to help her." I said, crossing my arms.

There was another scream.

I groaned. "Damn my good will!"

I ran toward the continuous screams and saw a giant wolf made of wood and Trixie backed up against a tree.

I threw a stone at what I assume Strange described as a Timber wolf.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get its attention. "Come and get me!"

It noticed me and charged right at me.

'I didn't think this through, did I?' I thought  
I ran around multiple trees to try and lose it but the timber wolf just cut right through them.

"Trixie!" I yelled. "Get ready to teleport!"

"Good idea!" Trixie yelled. "I'll leave you and find out how to work this thing!"

"You can't just leave me here!" I yelled, still running.

It was too late, she teleported away leaving me to deal with this monstrous thing.

"I can't believe she just left me here!" I yelled.

'I can't keep this up.' I thought. 'I'm either going to die from that thing's teeth or from fatigue. Wait a second, the invisible watch!"

I quickly turned the watch on and turned invisible. I hid behind a tree and hoped for the best. I heard the growling getting lower and lower, eventually it was fully gone. I decloaked and sat down.

"This could not get any worse." I said.

It began to rain shortly after.

I chuckled. "Yes it could."

I decided to continue to try and find a way out. I walked for what seemed like hours.

"I'm not going to make it." I said, falling to my knees. "So cold. So hungry."

I got up with whatever strength I had left and continued walking. I noticed a clearing shortly after.

"There it is." I said. "So close."

I made it through and it suddenly stopped raining. I saw a cottage not too far away. I saw Fluttershy feeding some animals in the trees near her cottage. I kept walking toward the cottage and finally got her attention.

"Kosmo?" She asked. "Is that you?"

I completely collapsed onto the floor, unable to talk or get back up. All I felt was the grass brushing against my face and upper body. That feeling had soon vanished.


End file.
